


a poem, for you.

by sunnybashir



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybashir/pseuds/sunnybashir





	a poem, for you.

:garak  
as we sit  
among the stars

with our hands  
intertwined 

your head on  
my shoulder

sleeping peacefully   
as i stayed

awake, pondering  
my walls let down

for you  
only you

but how dangerous  
this is

to be, careless  
and trusting

my darling doctor,  
love is a weakness

i cannot afford, but  
for you, ill take the risk

 

:julian

as we sit  
among the stars

our hands  
intertwined

my head on   
your shoulder

while i lay asleep  
you lay awake

pondering  
with your walls let down

for me  
only me

how dangerous  
it is, you think

to be open,  
and trusting

my love,   
dont worry,

i am here to stay  
for you. -♥


End file.
